Mephistopheles' Return (Raziel's theme)
Composed by: Trans-Siberian Orchestra From: Beethoven's Last Night Descriptions Raziel is a former agent of Elder God. He alongside the Miracle Elite all band together to stop Elder God once and for all, and not for revenge but to take back his son, Robby Hirano. Lyrics In every life It has been said There comes a time to join the dead Admit there is no second chance And join death in a final dance Across the floor eternity Until the final moments bled And in the dark to take his hand Accept that it is time to wed I don't know what I'm thinking Because all that I see Is his face grinning Mephistopheles I need to find an answer For this one can not be Within the words of mephistophel... Tell me what you think Tell me what you know Did you really think That there would be an ever after Do you think I'm scared Tell me does it show When inside this deafness I can always hear his whispering There comes a time you decide What from your life will be real What scars you will keep alive What you are willing to heal But can I gamble this night With everything that I am And can I erase my life Or do I stay here and be damned Tell me what you think Tell me what you know Did you really think That there would be an ever after Do you think I'm scared Tell me does it show When inside this deafness I can always hear his laughter I don't know what I'm thinking Because all that I see Is his face grinning Mephistopheles I need to find an answer For this one can not be Within the words of Mephistopheles I''' Don't need this path before me Don't need forgotten glory Don't need these threats of violence Don't need eternal silence Don't need these midnight visions Don't need to make decisions Don't need to be uncertain Don't need this final curtain '''Ii Somewhere out there He still gazes As I wander through his mazes Death and life here Truth or lies Every thought is well disguised Iii Now It is too late This path to take Don't want to lose my life this way Medusa dreams The dead still scream Don't want to see my life betrayed Iv All these things are now before me Endless death or timeless glory On this night of ghosts returning To the light of bridges burning Now it is too late This path to take Don't want to see my life be...( trayed ) Tell me what you think Tell me what you know Did you really think That there would be an ever after Do you think I'm scared Tell me does it show When inside this deafness I can always hear his laughter I don't know what I'm thinking Because all that I see Is his face grinning Mephistopheles I need to find an answer For this one cannot be Within the words of Mephistopheles The cost of patience When there's no time before me Of hesitation All for this twisted glory And my salvation The cost of how it's gotten The cost of what's gained All forgotten All forgotten Category:Music Videos Category:Music of the Multi-Universe Category:Videos Category:Character Themes